


Pidge's Solution to Klance Pining

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, Idiots, Imsofuckingsorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is fed up, Pidge says their married, bcuz pidges word is fucking law, end me, make out, so now theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Pidge is sick of Klances pining and decides to deal with it It-- Pidge style*Rated T for foul language*





	Pidge's Solution to Klance Pining

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something silly I wrote down, nothing serious"

"MARRIAGE." Pidge slammed their hand in the old oak table, startling the rest of the group.

"What about MARRIAGE?" Allura fiddled with the hem of her white tux. Making sure not to make contact with the asexual birb.

"Those two-" They turned toward Lance and Keith, who were both friendly conversing about ninjas and dragons. "Are fucking married!" 

That caused the two of them to look at Pidge, blush apparent against Keith's pale and Lances tan skin.

"W-we aren't married.." Lance tried to retort, failing miserably.

"Bullshit, the way you were looking at each other is like the way I look at technology, closest thing to a married life as I'll get" Shiro snorted, trying to keep his laughter under wraps.

_"But we aren't-"_

"Nonsense." Pidge wanted Klance now, right now, even if she had to draw up fake fucking marrige papers to get them to kiss and make out.

_( " I think you mean make-up? "_

_"I know what I said" )_

"Um, ok?" Lance was so confused , Hunk pitied the poor cinnamon-confused child.

"Now- take your husbando, and go kiss and make out." They shood the pair of tomatoes away, making them go into a storage closet.

A few minutes into their conversation the group heard kissing noises.

"Holy Fuck- that, that worked" Hunk looked baffled and Allura was positively radiating joy.

"Pidge how, how did you do it??" The rest looked over, hoping to learn Pidge's majestic ways.

"It all starts with the most basic form of blackmail--"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus~~
> 
> Soon afterwards , the two emerged from the storage closet looking like they both went through a meat grinder. Lance turned the knob to the closet and shut it, shit eating grin on his face.
> 
> "Guess you could really say we came out of the closet"
> 
> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> "How in the fresh tity did I fall for you??"
> 
> "Hush, I know you love me"
> 
> ".."
> 
> "Fuck, you're right"


End file.
